LOVE ALWAYS THERE
by namihara
Summary: Ternyata di dunia ini ada yang abadi yaitu cinta. Meskipun orang yang saling mencintai telah tiada tapi perasaan cinta mereka akan tetap. Aku harus menikah dengan wanita lain. Maafkan aku.Maaf ya kalo ada salah2 tolong revieewnya bwt newbie...


Di dunia ini tidak ada yang abadi. Segala yang ada di bumi lama-lama akan musnah terbawa oleh waktu. Daun-daun yang di taman yang biasa kita jadikan tempat bermain bersama sewaktu kecil sekarang pohonnya telah tumbang digantikan oleh apartemen dan mall bertingkat. Toko yang sering kau kunjungi ketika pulans sekolah sekarang sudah berganti menjadi lapangan golf. Kebun bunga mawar yang selalu kamu datangi denganku sudah menjadi perumahan elite. Semua hal yang saat kecil kita kunjungi telah berubah seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Hidupku juga tidak akan lama lagi. Aku akan segera meninggal.

Matamu nanar saat pertama kali kamu mendengar berita itu dariku. Di pelupuk matamu butiran-butiran kristal bening itu tertahan. Wajahmu pucat pasi. Saat aku di sampingmu menatap dengan senyuman palsu kamu iku tersenyum palsu. Di dalam hatiku sudah tertusuk puluhan juta jarum yang mengorek-ngorek ketabahanku. Kamu mengenggam erat tanganku mendengarkan setiap ucapanku.

...

Angin bermbus sepoi-spoi di iringi guguran daun kecoklatan yang jatuh di taman. Aku duduk di bawah pohon yang berguguran disini. Aku menatap senyuman mengembang di sosok seorang gadis berseragam SMA. Derap langkah gadis itu memecah kesunyian di taman yang biasa kita lalui.

"Hari ini aku lulus jadi siswi SMA." Aku tersenyum kecil saat kamu berlari ke arahku dan memberitauku kabar kelulusanmu. Kamu membentuk lengkungan simpul di bibir merah meronamu. Mata birumu berbinar menatap ke arahku. rambut coklat emasmu mengalun seiring langkah larimu dan berhenti tepat di hadapanku.

"Selamat ya Sakura kamu sekarang resmi lulus." Aku mengack poni model side swap bangsmu yang menghiasi keningmu. Dia menepis jemariku yang membuat rambut coklatmu jadi berantakkan. Aku mendekatkan bibirku ke arah bibirmu yang sedang mengerucut sebal. Aku berikan ciuman kilat di bibirmu dan membuat pipimu merah merona.

Kamu menundukkan kepalamu dan bertanya "Eh, Sauke kamu lulus nggak?" Aku tertawa geli dalam hati melihat tingkahmu yang malu-malu.

"Aku tidak datang ke acara pengumuman kelululusan." Aku menarik dagumu kedan menatapmu datar. Kamu tertegun dan membulatkan matamu ke arahku.

"Eh kenapa?" kepalamu mendongak ke arahku dan menatapku keheranan. Ku lepaskan jemariku dari dagumu.

"Aku sudah pasti lulus untuk apa datang. Lagipula pasti disana ramai sekali." Aku memeriksa saku celanaku. Ku cari kotak merah kecil dan aku menemukannya. Aku keluarkan sebuah kotak merah itu kehadapanmu. Matamu terbelalak melihatku membuka kotak kecil itu. Sebuah cincin emas berhiaskan permata berbentuk inisial nama kita terpampang di kotak merah.

Aku selalu mencintaimu sejak pertama kita bertemu di taman ini. sejak kamu mengulurkan tanganmu yang indah itu padaku yang hina ini. sejak kamu membelaku di hadapan semua orang yang menyebutku "anak haram". Sejak kamu mau menemaniku di saat tidak ada orang yang mau menjadi temanku. Sejak aku merasakan debaran di jantungku tiapa aku menyebut namamu. Sejak aku bisa merasakan cinta yang tidak pernah ada di hidupku. Dan sejak aku tidak bisa menyebutkan semuanya itu. Sampai aku menjadi orang yang bisa berdiri dengan kakiku sendiri.

"Menikahlah denganku..." Pintaku.

Kamu tersenyum lebar, hatimu bahagia. Bisa ku lihat di matamu yang biru seperti lautan itu. Kamu mengangguk pelan menjawabku. Kamu tidak bisa berkata-kata hanya air mata bahagiamu yang keluar di kedua bola mata itu. Aku pakaikan cincin di jari manismu perlahan. Kita sangat bahagia sekali waktu itu. Dunia ini serasa berhenti di hatiku. Aku bisa melupakan semua masa lalu buruk yang menghantuiku selama ini. Hingga suatu kejadian menimpa hidup kita.

...

Hujan rintik membasahi tanah dan pepohonan di bumi ini. ku lihat oran-orang berlarian datang ke upacara pernikahanku. Seorang gadis dengan gaun putih pengantin tersenyum ke arahku. aku hanya menghirup nafas dalam dan melepaskannya. Aku tidak bisa tersenyum membalas senyuman calon istriku ini. aku hanya bisa berharap semoga hujan ini bisa menenggelamkan upacara pernikahanku. Aku tidak pernah sekalipun bermimpi menikah dengan gadis yang ada di sampigku. Gadis berambut hitam yang selalu tersenyum ke arahku membuatku membayangkanmu disini. Kenapa bukan kamu yang disampingku dan tersenyum ke arahku. tapi aku harus mengucapkan janji setia ini pada orang lain.

Orang-orang datang mengucapkan selamat padaku. Mereka tersnyum bahagia dan menyalamiku. Hatiku sama sekali tidak merasa bahagia sedikitpun. Aku harus tersenyum palsu.

Aku memandang sekelilingku berharap kamu bisa hadir. Mana mungkin kamu bisa hadir ke upacara pernikahan kekasihmu dengan waanita lain. Pikiranku menduga deperti itu. Namun aku tertegun melihatmu di hadapanmu. Kamu cantik sekali memakai dress berwarna biru tua selutut. Kamu mengulurkan tanganmu. Ku gapai uluran tanganmu.

"Selamat..." Katamu dan berlari dari pandanganku sebelum ku sentuh jemarimu.

Kenapa kamu datang dan mengucapkan selamat pada kekasihmu yang telah menghianatimu. Seharusnya kamu berdiam diri di rumah meratapi pernikahanku. Kenapa kamu memaksakan dirimu kesini dan terluka begini. Aku sudah menyakitimu.

...

Aku meninggalkan rumah istriku dan pergi ke taman saat kita selalu bertemu. Ku duduk di bawah pohon itu lagi. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku melihat bintang-bintang yang bercahaya. Sejak hari pernikahanku aku tidak pernah ingin kembali ke rumah. Setiap kali aku melihat istriku aku melihat wajahmu yang sedang menangis. Bahkan aku tidak pernah menyentuh tangan istriku. aku juga tidak pernah tidur sekamar dengan dia.

Aku diam-diam merindukanmu. Aku selalu menunggumu disini berharap suatu hari kamu akan kesini. Tapi sejak hari itu aku tidak pernah melihatmu kesini. Aku hanya bisa melihatmu dari jauh. Namun kamu tidak pernah tersenyum lagi padaku ataupun pada siapapun. Kamu hanya tersenyum menyembunyikan penderitaanmu.

Seandainya aku bisa mengulang waktu, aku akan menikahimu setelah melamarmu. Aku harusnya tidak menunggu beberapa tahun untuk menikahimu. aku harusnya tidak mengikuti perintah ibuku untuk menikahi istriku yang kaya raya itu. Kalau aku tidak menikahi istriku, ibuku bisa meniggal. Tapi sekarang ibuku sudah meninggal setelah 3 hari pernikahanku dan sekarang aku menyesal.

Suara angin semilir membuatku merinfing kedinginan. Aku berdiri dari kursi itu. Saat ku lihat gadis berambut coklat itu terdiam menatapku. Kamu mendekatkan diri padaku.

"Aku ikut berbela sungkawa atas ibumu." Ucapnmu lirih.

Aku terkesiap dan memeluk tubuhnmu. Aku merasakan perubahan badannmu. Sekarang badannmu semakin kurus dari sebelumnya. Aku mencium aroma cherry blossom di tubuhmu. Kamu membalas rengkuhanku dan mencium bibirku.

"Aku tidak ingin pulang." Ucapku membuat matanya membulat.

"Kalau begitu ke rumahku saja." Kamu menarik lengan tanganku dan menuntunku kerumahmu.

...

Kamarmu berwarna merah jambu yang bercampur putih gading. Kasur ukuran king size yang berwarna coklat seperti rambutmu juga meja belajar dan lemari yang tertata. Ku lirik di dinding kamarmu terpampang foto kita bersama. Aku melihat dari jendela hujan dan petir saling bersahutan menambah kedinginan tubuhku. Membuat kita masuk ke dalam lingkaran setan.

...

"Sauke..." Kamu menepuk bahuku mengejutkanku saat menunggumu di toko yang saat sd sering kita kunjungi.

Kamu memakai kemeja berwarna biru dengan rok bunga-bunga selutut. Kamu tersenyum manis padaku. Ku perhatikan tiap inchi tubumu. Kamu sudah seperti kamu yang sebelum aku menikah dengan istriku. Sejak kejadian sebulan yang lalu kamu kembali menyapaku seperti sebelumnya. Aku suka sekali kamu yang seperti ini.

"Kamu manis.." Ucapku membuat pipi mulusmu itu berwarna semerah buah tomat.

Kamu mengandeng lenganku mengajakku membeli permen kesukaanmu di toko itu. Kamu memilih beberapa warna peremen kesukaanmu. Jemarimu yang lentik dimasukkan ke dalam topless kaca itu. Kamu mengambil 5 buah permen lalu membayarnya. Kamu memberiku permen warna merah muda dan kuning padaku dan mengajakku berjalan-jalan.

"Bagaimana keadaan dia?" Tanyamu. Aku yang sedang mengemut permen lolipop pink tertegun. Aku tatap sepasang mata lautan disampingku.

"Sejak aku menikah dengannya aku jarang pulang. Aku tidak begitu tak keadaannya." Jawabku ragu dan terus berjalan.

"Dia kan istrimu."

Aku hentikkan langkahku untuk berjalan. Aku terdiam mematung. Sejak kapan kamu menyebut dia istriku. sejak aku menikah dengan dia kita tidak pernah menyebut dia istriku. meskipun secara sah dia istriku. aku lebih menganggap kamu sebagai istriku.

"Aku tidak menganggapnya istriku." Aku tersenyum menatapnya.

Kamu menatapku dengan serius. "Aku tau kamu tidak mencintainya dan kamu menikah denganya untuk membantu pengobatan ibumu. Tapi kita tidak bisa mebohonginya begini dan aku..."

"... Hamil..." Katamu saat angin berdesir ke arah kita.

Aku mengerti akan konsekuensi perbuatan yang kita lakukan sebulan yang lalu. Aku juga melakukannnya berulang kali sampai membuatmu seperti ini. aku memang hina. Aku tidak pernah menyentuh istriku sama sekali tapi aku menghamili wanita yang belum menikah.

...

Ini kali pertama sejak sebulan terakhir aku menginjakkan kakiku disini. Rumah mewah bergaya perancis yang di desain oleh arsitek ternama. Rumah yang seluas 3 hektar ini memiliki hutan buatan sendiri. Rumah yang dominannya berwarna abu-abu dan coklat. Ku pegang ganggang pintu yang terbuat dari besi. Ku buka perlahan pintu itu. Aku memasuki rumah itu perlahan. Ku lihat sosok gadis berambut hitam sepinggang sedang terpaku menonton tv. Dia bahkan tidak menyimak sama sekali isi acara tv itu. Perlahan ku duduk di sampingnya. Ia menoleh ke arahku. aku hanya diam menatapnya.

Ia memelukku tiba-tiba. "Sayang kamu kemana? Kamu ada tugas ke luar kota di kantor ya?" Tanya dia menahan tangis di kedua matanya. Aku melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku ingin bercerai.." Ucapku membuat tangis yang dibendungnya pecah juga.

Dia menatapku tajam diiringi dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. "Kenapa? Wanita jalang itu yang membuatmu ingin menceraikanku hah?" Aku tersentak dia menyebut kamu wanita jalang. Akulah yang seharusnya disebutnya jalang.

"Berhentilah menyebutnya jalan. Dari awal kamu sudah tau aku tidak pernah mencintaiku. Tapi kamu yang menginginkan aku meskipun harus dengan cara paksa. Sekarang kamu tau kan tidak ada alasan untukku harus bersamamu. Aku bahkan tidak menyentuhmu. Kamu bisa menikah dengan pria yang lebih baik." Aku berdiri dari sofa merah yang ku duduki.

"Aku tidak butuh hartamu lagi. Setelah kita bercerai aku tidak akan minta hartamu secuilpun." Aku pergi dari kediam mewah milik istriku yang akan menjadi mantan istriku.

...

Kita akhirnya bisa menikah dan hidup bersama. Sejak hari perceraianku, kita hidup di desa terpencil. Kamu meninggalkan pekerjaanmu, keluargamu bahkan orang tuamu demi hidup bersamaku. kamu selalu tersenyum saat di dekatli dan tak pernah mengeluh tentang hidup kita yang kekurangan.

Aku mencintaimu sepenuh hatiku bahkan sampai ajal memisahkan kita. Kamu semakin cantik meskipun permutmu semkain membuncit. Aku bahagia bisa punya anak denganmu.

Anak lelaki kita terlahir di dunia. Aku beri nama dia "Daffa". Anak lelaki dengan warna rambut sepertiku hitam pekat. Tapi memiliki mata sebiru matamu yang indah. Anakku lahir tanpa cacat. Dia tampan sekali mirip denganmu. Tapi kamu selalu bilang dia mirip denganku.

...

"Anda mengidap kanker hati. Umur anda tidak akan lama lagi." Ucap dokter yang membuat hidupku runtuh seketika.

Aku tidak bisa membayangkan wajahmu jika kamu tau hal ini. aku tidak akan bisa bersama denganmu dan anak kita lagi. Aku tidak bisa melihat senyummu yang selalu menyinari hidupku.

Aku putuskan untuk meninggalkanmu sebelum malaikat maut mencabut nyawaku. Maafkan aku anakku aku tidak akan bisa melihat kamu tumbuh dewasa dan menjadi anak yang sehat.

...

Butiran air mata itu akhirnya tumpah deras dari iris birumu. Kamu mengenggam tanganku seerat mungkin. Tubuhku yang semakin kurus terbarin di kasur rumah sakit. Selang infus terselubung di seluruh tubuhku. Kamu menundukkan wajahmu meremas tas yang kamu bawa.

"Jadi alasanmu pergi 3 tahun yang lalu ini?" Katamu terisak.

Aku tersenyum tipis ke arahnya. Aku acak-acak poni model side swap bangsmu seperti saat kamu lulus SMA. Dia menepiskan jemariku.

"Aku mencintaimu apapun yang terjadi. Aku juga tidak mau pergi saat itu." Jawabku.

Kamu keluar dari kamar rawatku. Kamu seperti sedang memanggil seseorang dari balik sana. Kamu kembali dengan membawa seorang anak lelaki. Aku yakin itu anak kita. Anak kita sudah besar.

Aku selalu membuatmu terluka. Sudah berapa liter air mata yang kamu keluarkan dari mata indahmu itu. Kenapa kamu tidak menyerah dan menikah dengan orang lain. Aku ingin bertanya itu sebelum kamu berkata. "Aku mencintaimu apapun yang terjadi."

Kamu mengeluarkan sebotol kapsul dari tasmu. "Aku juga akan mati sebentar lagi. Aku akan menyubangkan hatiku padamu. Karena itu rawatlah anak kita."

Kamu menelan semua kapsul di dalam botol itu. Matamu memerah, mulutmu berbusa. Aku tak bisa apa-apa tubuhku terasa kaku saat melihatmu gemetaran kesakitan. Wajahmu menjadi pucat pasi. Aku tergeletak di lantai kamar rawatku dan anak kita menangisimu. Setelah itu seorang dokter datang dan berkata. "Sudah meninggal."

...

20 tahun sejak kepergianmu. Anak kita sudah tumbuh dewasa dan tampan. Hari ini adalah kelulusannya dari universitas. Aku tersenyum ke arahnya. Aku ingat saat kita sama-sama lulus universitas. Aku harap kamu bisa melihat aku dan anak kita mengahdiri pesta kelulusan anak kita.

Dia mirip sekali denganmu, warna mata yang sama sepertimu itu. Dia sekarang sudah di terima di perusahaan minyak dunia. Bekerja sebagai wakil direktur. Wajahnya yang tersenyum berseri mengingatkan aku padamu.

...

1 tahun...

2 tahun...

5 tahun...

Tubuhku semakin renta dimakan usia. Tubuhku yang dulunya gagah sekarang sudah menciut. Kulitku yang dulunya halus kini ditumbuhi keriput yang menjalar di seluruh wajahku. Sedangkan kakiku yang dulunya bisa berlari mengejarmu sekarang meringkuk di kursi roda dan harus dibantu.

Anak kita akan segera menikah, dari tadi dia sibuk memakai dasi tuxedonya. Dia tampan sekali. Matanya berbinar seperti saat aku melamarmu. aku selalu tersenyum menatapnya.

"Ayah aku bingung memakainya." Kata anak kita yang sedang membenarkan dasinya.

"Itu sudah bagus Daffa." Kataku.

Anak kita tersenyum ke arahku. ia mendorong kursi rodaku dan membawaku ke pesta pernikahannya. Aku duduk di paling depan menyaksikan pernikahan anak kita. Seandainya kamu bisa melihatnya menikah kamu akan menangis bahagia. Aku iri dengan anak kita. Dia bisa menikah dengan gadis di cintainya dengan cara yang benar. Bukan seperti kita yang melarikan diri dari keluarga kita.

Tiba-tiba saja badanku lunglai, nafasku tersenggal-senggal. Aku lihat anak kita terlihat cemas dan memelukku hangat sekali. Perlahan kehangatan ini semakin dingin dan dingin. Mataku gelap.

...

Aku melihat sebuah taman yang sering kita datangi. Bunga-bunga bermekaran di taman itu. Pohon rindang yang daunnya berwarna hijau. Ku lihat sosok itu, gadis yang selalu menunggu di bawah pohon dengan gaun putih yang selalu ku impikan. Gadis itu berbalik dan berlari ke arahku. senyumannya yang manis terpancar ke arahku.

"Sauke..." Suara yang ku rindukkan sejak puluhan tahun lamanya. Suaramu yang ada di depanku. Wajahmu yang selalu tersenyum padaku. Mata yang sebiru lautan.

Aku mengacak poni model side swap bangsmu. Kamu menggembungkan pipimu. Kamu kesal dan kembali mengacak rambutku.

"Sekarang kamu sudah tua ya? Aku beruntung mati di usia 25 tahun." Katamu.

Mati? Iya kamu meninggal di usia 25 tahun. kamu bunuh diri untuk menyelamatkan nyawaku. Kalau bukan karena anak kita aku mungkin tidak ingin hidup di dunia itu selama ini. berarti aku sudah mati jika bisa bertemu denganmu seperti ini.

Aku memeluk tubuhmu mencium wangin cerry blossom kesukaanku. Menghirup dalam-dalam wangi yang sudah lama tidak pernah ku hirup. Aku bahagia bisa mati dan bertemu denganmu.

Ternyata di dunia ini ada yang abadi yaitu cinta. Meskipun orang yang saling mencintai telah tiada tapi perasaan cinta mereka akan tetap ada.

TAMAT


End file.
